You Will Dance
by Lorithemolehog123
Summary: A Baman Piderman (Fancy human) fanfic! Pumkin is a shy boy from a wealthy family. When one day he meets a "strange, rude, sweet, insane" boy who turns him from a rule follower to a rule maker. Can they keep their relationship alive :O ? (it's better than the description I promise)Romeo and Juliet take off, it's a little OOC I'm not gonna lie.
1. Chapter 1

Pumkin looked out over the crowd. Everyone was dressed in the most elegant of robes, red and gold, blue and green, white and purple. The women in gowns swept over the floor like feathers, seemingly light as air as they danced with their partners. They all laughed and talked and listened to music as they enjoyed the party.

Unlike everyone else in the room, being the wallflower he is, Pumkin was glued to the outer walls; a pit of unease in his stomach.

Pumkin had never been the most outgoing child, nor teen. He tended to avoid human interaction if he could. However, since his father was a noble, with all the parties they went to and people he met it was rather hard to avoid strangers.

He stood there alone, until his parents made their way through the crowd toward their son. Pumkin's father wore a suit of purple and gold, which matched well with the gold spectacles that sat on the end of his chubby nose. He had a belly to him and a bit of an under bite when he smiled his goofy grin. Behind him trailed Pumkin's mother. She was much shorter than her husband. Her curly, gold hair trailed down her back, tracing her spine in an elegant braid. Her warm whiskey eyes smiled when she looked at her son. She wore a mostly gold dress with some red mixed in, and an amber necklace that had two small diamonds on either side. Pumkin flashed them a smile when he saw them.

"Why don't you socialize, enjoy the party?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah, Pumkin," His father said, giving him and encouraging clap on the back; which hurt a bit, though Pumkin didn't mind. "Why don't you go dance?"

Pumkin looked shyly at his feet, not meeting his fathers gaze. "I'm fine here, thank you."

His parents exchanged a look of slight disappointment. "alright," His mother murmured. "But you have to promise me you're enjoying yourself." Pumkin nodded, finally looking up at her. She gave him a reassuring look, warmth in her eyes, and his parents left him.

Again, he was alone by the white wall; a splash of red against the egg shell background. And once again, he was looking out upon the crowd. They all talked with their friends and drank sweet wine or sherry. He couldn't say he had friends besides Mary, one of his family's maids, and his aunt he supposed.

Then he noticed another person, a boy, standing alone. He had short, sea green hair that was mostly swept out of his face accept for a few lazy strands that dangled in front of his eyes. He wore mostly green and he, too, was shying away from being social. He glanced at Pumkin, and upon noticing that Pumkin was watching him, smiled in his direction. Pumkin quickly looked away, turning his attention to whatever was right in front of him. However, it was too late. The boy meandered over to him and nodded when he reached the wallflower.

"This party's a bit of a bust, isn't it?" The boy said, sketching a smirk on his face. Pumkin looked up at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"It is," The boy insisted, "There's no one to talk to without them bringing up how wealthy and successful their children are." Pumkin couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never met anyone who was so blatantly rude.

"I'm sure that's not true. It's not that boring." Pumkin attempted to defend the gathering.

The boy looked at him with content, "Well, I don't see you talking to anyone." Pumkin looked away for a moment, out into the crowd, and realized what he had said was true. All these people ever talked about was their house or their family or their new paintings. As he had said, it was quite boring.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy.

The boy grinned, showing off even, white teeth. "Squib, Squib Monrova." He held out a hand.

Pumkin eyed it for a moment, and then took it. "Pumkin Cardiner."

"Cardiner," Squib repeated, putting his hands in his pockets. "I could swear I've heard that somewhere.

Pumkin smiled, "Maybe, I'm sure there are different Cardiner's somewhere. Perhaps that's who your thinking of."

"Maybe," he said, "Who's your father?"

"Uhm, B.M. Cardiner is what he goes by." Pumkin answered.

The boy's eye's widened slightly, "B.M. Cardiner's you'r dad?"

"Yes," Pumkin wasn't sure why that was a big deal, and became a little self conscious.

A woman stepped out of the crowd in a light blue dress, her similarly colored hair was swept up and held fast to her head by pearly pins. Her blue eyes smiled, but held a concealed hostility when she saw who Pumkin was standing with. Pumkin knew her as his Aunt Wanda.

"Hello," She said, not taking her icy blue eyes off Squib, who squirmed under her gaze.

"Meet me in the Garden..." Squib mumbled before hastily turning and walking from the room. Pumkin wasn't even sure if he was supposed to hear that, but nonetheless watched him go, then turned back to his aunt. "You shouldn't be talking to him," she said. "You're lucky I'm the only one that saw you."

Pumkin furrowed his brow in confusion. It was apparent that everyone else knew something he didn't. "Why is that?"

She told him, "His family isn't exactly the most trustworthy." She loosely put an arm around him, "why don't you join me and your father over there." She gestured toward Pumkin's father in the middle of the room. Pumkin nodded, and together they walked across the smooth, tiled floor.

The rest of the night dragged on at a sluggish pace. Pumkin could have sworn it had lasted days for how long he had been standing, listening to older people talk of things he couldn't care less about.

Then he remembered. Before Squib had left, he told Pumkin to meet him in the garden outside the house. That could be his escape from this boring drivel he was hearing.

He quickly excused himself and made his way through the crowd, every once in a while uttering an "excuse me" or "pardon". Eventually he was able to escape into the hall and found the door leading outside. He strode through the green house, then out into the yard. From there he passed an old swing and walked out toward the circle of rose bushes he assumed was the garden. Within the circle of fragrance grew a cherry tree that shed it's petals like snowflakes, which fluttered to the ground with the slightest breath of wind. Beneath said cherry tree was a stone bench. On which sat Squib with his sea green hair and his piercing emerald eyes. He sat lazily; slouching and leaning his elbows on his knees while his hands absently worked a rose petal.

Pumkin watched him from the break in the bushes. He pulled at his sleeves, as if waiting for some sort of cue.

Squib suddenly took notice of the recluse watching him and looked up, a grin growing on his face. He sat up. "There you are, I thought you'd never show up."

Pumkin smiled and stepped closer, making his way over to the bench. Squib moved over and Pumkin sat next to him.

"How was the party?" Squib inquired.

Pumkin sighed, "Boring," he chuckled. "I was just standing there for what felt like hours while they talked about..." Pumkin paused, thinking. "actually, I wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about."

Squib laughed, "that's just like me when I'm at one of my parents parties. Sometimes, I won't be paying attention at all and suddenly hear 'right honey?' and I pretty much just nod and hope the answer was yes." Pumkin found himself laughing again, which faded into a lonely smile.

"It's not like I had anything better to do while they talked, anyway." Pumkin told him.

"Why didn't you ask someone to dance?" Squib asked him.

"Nah, I'm too shy..." He confided, turning a little pink. "And it doesn't really matter, since I don't know how to dance anyway."

Squib perked up, his interest peaked. "I could teach you," He said, standing and holding out a hand to Pumkin. Pumkin looked up at him, the figure of his new friend silhouetted against the late evening sky. Pumkin took his hand and Squib lead him a little ways away from the bench. "I'm gonna show you, then you do it, okay?" He instructed, Pumkin nodded.

Squib put Pumkin's hand on his shoulder and took his other one, then half wrapped his arm around Pumkin and pulled him in close.

"Start with your right foot," Squib said, "when I step forward, you step back, got it?" Pumkin nodded again, unable to take his eyes off of Squib's. And then they started to move.

One step, two steps, three steps; Pumkin hadn't faltered yet. His attention was turned toward his feet, the steps, the dance, the closeness.

"You've got it," Squib said encouragingly. He smiled, meeting Pumkin's gaze. His smile faded as he was lost in the whiskey ocean that stared back at him.

They soon glided to a stop, looking at each other for a moment.

"See? Uh, I told you you could do it." Squib said, sounding a little nervous. Pumkin smiled and chuckled, equally as nervous, and broke their gaze. his heart was fluttering like a bird and he felt as if it had flown right up into his throat. He found that he couldn't retrieve the words he wished to say, and had all but given up on speaking to his dance partner.

"Do you want to practice the male part?" Squib asked. Before Pumkin could answer, his mother's voice carried over from the house.

"Pumkin," she called.

Pumkin looked in the direction of the house, then back at Squib. The moment hung before they both realized they were still standing quite close. Squib awkwardly stepped back and they both didn't look at each other for a moment.

Squib cleared his throat, "until next time," he said, grinning and bowing slightly. Pumkin smiled too, feeling carefree at the moment and bowed too.

"Until next time," Pumkin agreed, and with that left the garden, bound for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The last hours of the party glided by, though Pumkin hardly noticed them. All he could think about was that waltz. How close he'd been to another person. The static he'd felt was hard to get over; it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. That feeling, and those words, "Until next time." Pumkin could swear that his aunt had interrupted a dream rather than a simple dance.

Then, he saw a speck of green out of his peripheral vision. He turned to see Squib and his parents by the front entrance of the house, talking to the hosts, the Gerardi's.

Squib noticed him and acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head. Pumkin suddenly felt self conscious, and turned pink. He smiled nervously and waved. Squib chuckled, then turned his attention back to his parents; a man with red hair and a mostly red suit and a woman with white hair and eyes dark as coal. She had a somewhat stiff white dress on.

A few moments later, Squib gave Pumkin a last glance before he and his family departed the house.

"Until next time," He had said, and "until next time" buzzed around in Pumkin's head like a disturbed nest of bees. Over the course of the days after the party the fact that it was unlikely that he would ever see Squib again had sunken in.

One night, at dinner, Pumkin excused himself to the bathroom. Afterward, as he made his way back to the dinner table, Pumkin could hear his parents, aunt and uncle talking together. Suddenly, he heard a name that stopped him in his tracks.

"Pumkin was talking to Squib at that party." he heard his aunt say. There was a bought of silence.

"Really," he heard his mother say in the way she talked when she was angry but trying to sound passive. "Did you do something?"

"Of course I did, If I hadn't I wouldn't have told you."

"Do you think they got along?" His uncle Peter questioned.

"Oh, sure," His aunt answered, "but it doesn't really matter, they probably won't see each other again anyway."

Pumkin took a step back in disbelief. He turned on a dime and headed straight up the stairs. Pumkin went to his room and walked in, carefully closing the door. He sat on his bed and grabbed a pillow, then proceeded to slam his face into it and scream at the top of his lungs. He did this repeatedly until he couldn't breathe anymore and flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Tears rimed his eyes. Until next time.

_What next time, _He thought,_ that was the only time we had together and I'll probably never see him again..._

Pumkin stood, pacing between the wall and his bed._ I shouldn't be sad, he's a bad kid. He's a bad kid, _Pumkin repeated, trying to convince himself it was true._ He's a bad kid. He's a bad kid._

Just then, he heard a soft rapping on the door and the creek of it opening. "Pumkin," he heard a sweet voice.

"He's not a bad kid!" Pumkin yelled and spun to face her.

She had mousey brown hair that was mostly held back in a tight bun accept for two curly strands that hung in front of her ears. Her brown eyes constantly held warmth and sweetness and she wore a black and white maid's outfit.

She jumped when he turned and stared at him in confused silence. "Uhm, I'll just come back later..." She said and began to close the door.

"No," Pumkin stopped her, "please don't leave, Mary." She looked at him for a moment, then walked in and gently closed the door.

Pumkin had known Mary since they were both little, and had a close bond with her. When she was a baby her mom worked, and still works, as a maid in the house. She would bring her daughter to work since they didn't have a babysitter. Mary and Pumkin, of course, became fast friends and spent nearly every waking moment with each other, and now Mary and her mother lived in the house with Pumkin's family. He never had to come out to her; it had always been an unspoken truth between the two that Pumkin would never love a woman like other men did.

"Alright," She said, then stopped, "are you crying?"

Pumkin quickly wiped his eyes and sniffed. "Do you know who the Monrova's are?" Mary nodded, "and you know the son, Squib, right?

"Yes," she answered, "I also heard you were talking to him."

"Were you eves dropping?" He asked her.

"Just as much as you were," She told him, "It's really the only entertainment around here."

Pumkin smiled faintly and sniffed again. "Well, when Aunt Wanda scared him away, he told me to meet him in the garden at the party..." Mary's interest was peaked and she listened, wide eyed. "I went out, and he was there. We were talking and got on the subject of dancing, and I told him I can't dance so he said he would teach me. Then we danced and it was the best time of my life, and now I think I'm in love with him but I know that I'm never going to see him again. What do I do?"

"Woah, slow down. You love him?" She asked. Pumkin nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, I think so. But I don't even know if he's

"Pumkin," She told him, concern in her voice. "This is horrible, you have to forget about him."

Pumkin frowned, and wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh, I can't," He stood, starting to pace again. "He's sweet, and cute, and rude, and strange, and his eye's are the most perfect shade of green. Also-" suddenly there was a noise, like someone had tapped on the window. Then they heard the noise again. Pumkin got up and walked over to the window, opening the curtain. "He's completely insane."

Mary got up and joined him by the window. Outside in the yard stood Squib, who gave a single hand motion, signalling Pumkin to join him outside.

He turned and started toward the door. "Cover for me," he told her.

"Wait," Mary stopped him, "what am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, tell them I'm in the bathroom or something." And with that Pumkin left his room. He was careful to avoid being seen by any people, and disappeared out the door.

He walked out into the yard to find no one there. "Squib," he half-whispered, "where are you?" He was passing a thick oak tree when suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him behind the tree. The next thing he knew he was face to face with Squib, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Why are you here? You could get us in so much trouble." Pumkin whispered.

"If you care about getting in trouble, then why are you out here?" Squib asked. Pumkin fell silent, unable to find a suitable response. "Besides, we never finished our dance."

Pumkin blushed, "I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, let alone dancing."

"Oh, rules are for followers," Squib said passively. "now, are you a rule follower or a rule maker?"

"I can't," Pumkin giggled, "It's impossible! You're too tall."

Squib laughed "No, it's not impossible, you're just really, really bad at it." They stood together, far from the house in the fading light. It was Pumkin's turn to lead, he had an arm around Squib and was holding his hand while Squib had his free hand on Pumkin's shoulder.

Pumkin's smiled. "well, it's an unfair advantage, you have more experience than me." Squib's smile faded.

"I wouldn't say that," Squib said, "No one really likes to dance with me."

Pumkin looked up at him in confusion. "why?"

"I don't know," He said, "I think it's because everyone tends to avoid me. No one trusts my parents so I guess they don't trust me, too."

Pumkin immediately recalled the first time he saw Squib, how he was standing at the edge of the crowd. Not by choice, Pumkin figured, but because no one wanted to talk to him.

"You're actually the first person I've danced with for a while," He told Pumkin, his cheeks turning pink. "Anyway, try locking your elbow."

Pumkin did so, and tried leading again; this time with success. Pumkin smiled wide. "I did it," He said, "I lead!"

Squib chuckled, "good job," he praised him. "now, do you like leading or being lead?"

Pumkin thought for a moment, "being lead, it's easier." he answered, laughing a little. Squib wrapped his arm around Pumkin's waist and Pumkin moved his hand to Squib's shoulder. They danced across the yard, smiling as they went. Suddenly, Squib tripped over his own two feet and he fell, Pumkin landing on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Squib asked Pumkin.

"I'm fine, your the one that landed on the bottom." Pumkin said.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Squib told him. He let his head hit the ground and stared up at the last sunlight of the day that filtered through the leaves. Pumkin rolled off of Squib, landing beside him. Squib put his arm under Pumkin's neck and around his shoulders, pulling him close, and they both lay there staring up at the darkening blue sky.

"Pumkin," Pumkin jumped and sat up, finding his aunt staring at him.

Chapter 3

Pumkin sat on the porch of the house with Squib next to him. His aunt paced in front of them, rubbing her forehead with one hand. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

"How many times have you guys seen each other behind our backs?" She asked, the anger in her voice was sharp as knives.

"This is the only time." Pumkin murmured.

"Is it? Because I don't know if I can trust you anymore," his aunt barked. Pumkin looked at his feet. Fear flickered in his eyes. He hadn't ever been in this much trouble in his life. Squib saw this, and gently took Pumkin hand.

Wanda started to pace again. She said, "I have half of a mind to tell your parents."

Pumkin looked up at her. "Please don't," he yelped, "they'll murder me!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you met with him." She stopped and gestured to Squib with a flick of her hand.

"It wasn't his fault," Squib told her, "I came here on my own."

"I know," She said, crossing her arms. "How dare you trespass on our property."

Squib avoided her gaze, also looking at his feet. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"You're lucky I don't call your parents, either. Now get out."

Squib quickly got up. "Bye, Pumkin," He mumbled before walking off the porch and disappearing into the darkness.

"What were you thinking?" Pumkin's aunt asked him. They were in Pumkin's room now, where their conversation could not be heard by anyone; accept maybe a nosey maid. "Because this is so unfathomable, I actually have to ask. What prompted you to do this?"

"I don't know," Pumkin said from his place on his bed. "I just... I needed to see him again."

His aunt's anger faltered for a moment, but was back within a moment. "Don't plan on meeting him again. I'll make sure of it,"

"No," Pumkin had to refrain from jumping up. "Please, I'm begging you."

"Give me one good reason I should let this continue." His aunt said, staring at him with her eyes of ice.

Pumkin remained quiet for a moment, wondering what to tell her. The silence dragged on over a few moments, until he finally spoke; almost in a whisper. "I need him." Wanda stared at him; confused. She stared at him for a moment. How could he need a friend so badly? Then she understood. She sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Pumkin, you two really can't go on like this." She said gently.

"Why not? What other people don't know can't hurt them."

"Yes, but I can't keep a secret like that from your mother." Wanda was stern again, but not angry.

He looked over at her. "I'm not saying keep it from her forever, just for a little while. We can get her to loosen up about it, and then tell her."

His aunt looked at him for a moment, doubt in her eyes, but soon she got up and stood in front of him. She crossed her arms. "Alright, fine,"

Pumkin jumped up and hugged his aunt. "I love you!"

"I know," she laughed. "But I have two conditions." Pumkin let go, his joy subsided.

"What are they?"

"One: leave you're mother to me, two: be more careful." She told him.

He smiled, "thank you so much."

_Clack clack._

Pumkin put his book mark in his book and got up from his bed. He had been waiting for that sound for days, and it was like sweet music to his ears. He walked over and opened the curtains.

Down in the yard, Squib had returned. He stared up at Pumkin, smirking. Pumkin grinned and walked out of his room and down the hall. He thumped down the stairs and walked out the door.

He broke into a run and found the tree Squib had hidden behind the last time he visited. He wasn't there. Pumkin cocked an eyebrow.

"Squi-" before he could finish the word, two hands grabbed his waist.

"Boo," He heard Squib say in his ear. Pumkin jumped and nearly screamed.

He swung around, taking Squibs hands. "Do you want to get us caught?" He asked Squib, who chuckled.

"Of course not, but that was hilarious," he whispered. Pumkin couldn't help but smile.

"Come on," he said, and held Squibs hand as they strolled further from the house. Pumkin looked up at him. Squib seemed to have something bothering him. Pumkin's smile faded.

Squib saw him staring and smiled, though it disintegrated quickly. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble last time." He said, not meeting Pumkin's gaze. "What did your aunt say?"

"She said she'd turn the other cheek as long as we didn't get in trouble with my mom." Pumkin told him proudly. Squib looked at him with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she also said that she'd try and loosen my parents up." Pumkin smiled.

Squib smirked. "You are lying, you're a lier."

"I am not," Pumkin told him. "It's the truth! That's what she said."

Squib shook his head. "How did you get her to do something like that?"

Pumkin hesitated for a moment. "I told her the truth." He told him.

Squib looked at him for a moment, questioning, then smiled. "And what was that?" he asked snidely.

Pumkin smiled and blushed. "Nothing you don't already know."


End file.
